


Audio play: tell me the story i already told you, tell me the story you already know

by fallbekind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Nightmares, Podcast, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, attack of the second person, extremely fucking disturbing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallbekind/pseuds/fallbekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an audio play. Like a radio play, but without the radio. Like a podfic, but more ambitious, I suppose...</p>
<p>The summary of the original story: Bucky, from the fall onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio play: tell me the story i already told you, tell me the story you already know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me the story i already told you, tell me the story you already know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590611) by [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh). 



> This is an audio adaptation of Morgan Leigh's amazing story that kind of shook me up a little. Due to the strange writing style, it contains a lot of visual and auditory cues, and I wanted to bring it to life using my voice, sound effects and music. In doing so, I made it easier to follow. I don't know if that's a good thing - judge for yourself. But do go read it.
> 
> Some of the numbers are in Russian. Pardon my pronunciation, I did the best I could with youtube...
> 
> The first part contains scenes 1-34 and is 16 minutes long. Part 2 will be up around the end of July, hopefully. Subscribe!
> 
> Oh: best listened to in the dark with headphones. The panning is very important.
> 
> PS: you can find me on tumblr, I'm aubergeen
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any content, music or sounds.

[Click here](http://www10.zippyshare.com/v/26408426/file.html) to download part 1, uploaded with zippyshare. I'm classy like that. (It's around 15MB.)

And if this works, [here is a dropbox stream](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/48469044/tell%20me%20the%20story%20part%201.mp3).


End file.
